Hush Hush
by Slumbering Apparitions
Summary: Based at the end of Dead To The World. What if Eric did remember what happened while Hallow had casted the memory spell cast upon him? Would his and Sookie’s relationship still stand? M for slight sexuality Sookie/Eric


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Summary: Based in book 4 (Dead To The World). What if Eric did remember what happened while Hallow had casted the memory spell cast upon him? Would his and Sookie's relationship still stand?**

**Pairings: Eric/Sookie**

* * *

I was downstairs in the kitchen when I heard quiet footsteps above me in my old bedroom. I immediately stuck a bottle of TrueBlood into the microwave, pressed start, and bounded as silently as I could up the stairs.

The door to the room was somewhat ajar and I peeked inside. Eric, who was clad in only jeans, spun around to quickly for me to see. In a second he was standing inches away from me in a predatorily crouch, fangs extended, and hands slightly curled into nonexistent claws. He looked deranged and hissed when he realized that it was only me.

Eric's look of sudden stupidity turned to one of confusion as he observed the room around him with scrutiny. "Sookie," He began slowly, "Am I in your house?"

My brow furrowed. "Of course Eric, you've been staying here for-" I cut myself off and understood what was going on. The old Eric was back…and he had no clue about the _things _that had happened in the past few days.

The tall blonde male blinked. "How long have I been here Sookie and what happened?" Eric closed the inches between and put his large hands on my shoulders and only at that point had I realized that I was still wearing my thin blue robe with an equally thin nightgown underneath it. I hadn't been up for putting clothes on yet, and after the 'battle' that had happened with Hallow's coven last night I was still exhausted even though I had only gotten a few bruises and scratches.

Slowly I looked up at him, my cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment of wearing such frail clothing in front of the old Eric. "A few days," I spoke softly. Trying to avoid his other question and turned my head so that he couldn't see my blush.

Eric stiffened when he caught wind of the stir of air the movement of my hair had caused. Cautiously he bent down to my hair and inhaled a great deal of it. Next thing I know I'm staring into Eric's blue eyes and his long fingers are cupping my chin.

"Sookie, do you realize that you smell greatly of my scent?" He questioned his stare boring into my skull. If I thought my blush seconds earlier was bad, boy was I wrong. This one was a heck of a lot more detailed. I turned so red I could've made a tomato weep with jealously.

Before I could speak Eric had already bent down and was now sniffing my shoulders, stomach, and thighs. He was up in a snap and giving me his signature smirk, with a gleam of pleasure in his eyes. Eric's hands were placed on my waist and I was squirming, trying to get away from him. It just didn't feel right being this close with the old Eric.

"Now now _lover_," Eric spoke, his smirk growing into a grin. My eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You….you remember?!" I gasped, crossing my arms across my chest and taking a step away from him.

Eric roared with laughter. "You finally yielded to me, and the irony about was that I wasn't in my right mind to enjoy it! It's all coming back! Every touch, kiss, moan, _orgasm_." He was the only gleeful one.

I on the other hand was stark raving mad. "Now you listen here Eric Northman! Don't you ever speak of our, ahem, doings like…like it was some sort of game!" I blinked hard, trying to rid the anger tears that were clouding my eyes and pushed my lips into a tight line.

In a blink of an eye Eric was behind me with his arms clamped comfortably around my waist and his mouth on the side of my neck. "Sookie, lover," He said, his voice leaking with lust. "Do you know, just how," He paused, apparently searching for the right word. "Delicious, you look when you are flustered?"

I shivered at his closeness and pressed my back up against him. Old insensitive Eric or not, I had had sex with one of them and my body was insisting that I agree with its needs. My head lolled back against his shoulder and I felt his lips give small butterfly kisses up the side of my neck and face.

I turned around and found myself staring at his chest. I looked up at Eric questionably and was approved with a nod. Slowly, I brought my mouth to his pert nipple and began sucking. Recalling that he had liked a tad bit of biting when doing this job, I obliged and nipped at it gently with my teeth. This small action caused Eric to tangle his fingers in my hair and let out a quiet, strangled groan.

"Lover," He breathed into my ear as he pulled my face next to his. "Why don't we take this to the bed?" Not only had I taken notice to his obvious arousal, I had already slipped out of my robe and was gladly pulling Eric to the bed. He pushed me down as tenderly as he could and then got on top of me.

Now, I had only kissed to guys in my lifetime. One being Bill and the other being Eric, even though I did have some feelings left for Bill, I would say that the best kisser award would be given to Eric because by all means he sure knows what he is doing.

His tongue swirled around my mouth as his hands roamed my body; cupping, teasing, squeezing, anything he did elicited a moan from me. No more clothes came off but things did get even more heated than before. My legs went to circle around his waist and my arms instinctively came to wrap around his neck.

Eric brought his head up and once again pressed his mouth against my ear. "I love you Sookie." The second the words left his mouth we both became very still. I put my hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look into my eyes.

"Eric…." I began slowly.

"I love you Sookie." He said it much more confidently now. I had never heard Eric sound so unsure of himself; it kind of unnerved me.

I swallowed, "I love you too Eric."

Eric lowered his mouth to my neck and bit.

Images flowed through my mind; Eric and I getting married, us having a beautiful blonde haired baby boy, Eric turning me into a vampire, our son being turned into a vampire as soon as he hit twenty. I felt the lump in my throat thicken. It would never happen, none of this. Why the thoughts had even entered my mind was another story, but it wouldn't ever happen. It was so weird, I had thought of these things when I was with Bill, but with Eric the feeling was much more powerful.

I felt a tear slide down the side of my face, it landed on Eric's cheek with a quiet plop and he sat up to look up at me, a small rivulet of my blood running down his chin.

"Lover are you-" Eric was cut off by a clearing of a throat by the doorway. Once again Eric quickly crouched down and let out an inhuman growl as his eyes slanted at who was standing by the door.

Bill's hands were clenched into fists at his sides. He was shaking his head, and he had a disgusted expression his face. "I didn't think it was real." He spoke monotonously. "When I saw you two last night I thought it was just the spell, and that you, Sookie, were just mad at me." He paused and gave me a pained look. "Obviously not."

"Bill you need to leave," Sneered Eric, as he pushed me behind him.

The brunette crossed his arms and glared with at Eric with so much hatred, that I nearly flinched. "I don't know what to make of this." He waved his hand at the two of us.

I pushed Eric out of my way and stared at Bill. "Karma. Except that I actually like Eric and I wasn't 'called' to him." I was referring to the issue about what had happened with Bill and Lorena.

Bill opened his mouth to speak but I held up a hand, still wounded from events past. "Bill I rescind your invitation into this house." Bill gave me a pleading look but was already being pushed backwards by some unnatural force.

I collapsed onto the bed and curled into a ball. Eric stood, closed the door, and came back onto the bed and pulled me to his chest. The light sprinkling of his blonde curling hairs on his chest tickled my face as he breathed in and out. I fluttered my eyes and only allowed a few tears to fall. Eric kindly brushed them off my face and bent to kiss my forehead.

"Eric, I love you." I said, putting as much emotion as I could into it.

I felt his chest rumble with silent laughter and he pressed his face into my hair. "I know. I've had your blood and you should already know how I feel about you."

* * *

**THE END.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas! This is my gift! **

**Wow okay so first time writing a True Blood fanfic…Tell me how I did because right now this is my guilty pleasure and I do love me some Eric and Sookie. **

**I don't know if they were slightly a bit out of character but knowing me, they probably were -_-**

**Review and tell me if I missed or if I should add anything! **


End file.
